


Kismet

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Completed, Fluff, M/M, Romance, yunbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: In a world where you are able to find your soulmate via the indelible images that appear on your skin, Donghyuk's search for his soulmate ended up pretty much where it had began. After discovering that his tattoo was an exact match to Junhoe's, the best friend he had once rejected, it became apparent to Donghyuk that he would have to approach the subject of love in a cautious manner.





	1. Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yayame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayame/gifts).

> -based on a GC prompt by Yae

Donghyuk remember sitting on the chair in the rain. Everyone had ran, helter-skelter, as the first pregnant raindrops pelted along the sidewalk without warning. The customers that were dining outdoors, made for the shelter of that small bistro while pedestrians, who were casually strolling down the street, now helplessly trying to find a place they could stand under, without getting wet as the downpour began to fill the air with the smell of rain.

Only Donghyuk remained where he was, rooted to his seat as this sudden torrent soaked him to the bone. Donghyuk sat staring into the cup of coffee he had ordered, blankly watching as it began filling up with rain; spilling the black over the brim; so reminiscent of this emptiness, now filled with the bitter, murky aftertaste of shock. Everyone gaped at him as if he had gone crazy and they were probably right.

_He had gone crazy._

_ **KISMET** _

He had held the handle of the cup, about to sip his coffee.

_ **KISMET** _

When the words had appeared.

_ **KISMET** _

Right on the underside of his left arm, leading towards the wrist.

_ **KISMET** _

He froze. And the rain began to pour all at once, as if on cue.

Donghyuk was probably the last man on earth who believed in destiny. He had spent most of his childhood growing up in an orphanage. He had to survive on skills he himself had adopted as he grew up. He hustled in the streets. He played his cards right in school. He got into college by the sheer force of denial from the fate handed to him by destiny. So, to see those words appear, a week after he turned twenty-one, simply drove his sharp mind off the deep end.

Of course, he had anticipated receiving his soulmate tattoo since he was young enough to be aware of it. He knew very well that some received theirs the moment they were born and some spent their life searching for the other half. The advancement of technology had allowed the creation of websites and apps for anyone to track down the matching tattoo and by way of contact, their soulmate. There was also the one where you can scan your tattoo and put it into a search engine, which will automatically tell you whether or not someone with a matching tattoo have been found, or not. They were that efficient. 

Then there were the sharing platforms; of people who found their soulmates or have yet to find them.

Just last week, a fifty-one year old man in Bulgaria finally found his soulmate, a seventeen year old high schooler in Alaska. While he was a happily married man with six kids, one of whom is his soulmate’s age, they realised their connection online and have become Facebook friends ever since. Not all soulmates have their happily ever after. In South Africa, a man was convicted of murdering a woman in her sleep during a failed break-in and entry. He had accidentally shot her only to find out after that she sported the same spider tattoo he had had since he was seven.

Donghyuk never expected his story to be legendary, epic or even happy.

He was willing to settle for normalcy. His soulmate could be a man or woman, someone older or younger. His soulmate could be someone at the other end of the world, who ate weird food he would never even try on a dare. His soulmate could live in the slums of Brazil or in some stone castle in Ireland. It really did not matter.

What he had not expected was for his soulmate to be his age, someone who lived in the same country and the same city.

_FUCK._

Someone who lived within the same campus or even someone he knew. He should laugh, of course, because the chances of that happening were pretty wild. What made it even wilder was he did not even need an app or a search engine to find his soulmate at all. It was even wilder than Jiwon-_hyung_, whose soulmate attended the same university as well. But for him, the connection had begun so many years ago, when he had been, but a child. That he could have fucked things up even before it could happen was not something he could readily accept. He already knew the moment he saw those six letters inked across his arm in dark emerald green. He knew he had fucked it big time.

He sat there in the rain, wondering what to make.

Of it.

_Of this._

It did not matter to him that his bag with his notes, assignment and even his laptop, were barely waterproof and would probably not survive this sudden exodus of nature’s rinse cycle. He sat there not caring that his jet-black hair with its already floppy fringe, was now plastered against his skull and sporting rivulets down his face, making mini waterfalls down his jawline following the curve of his neck. He could care less that the expensive threads he wore, which he had bought with hard earned money working as a handler at a stable near the campus, was now absorbing rainwater like a sponge. For sure, Donghyuk definitely did not realise just how many deaths Jiwon-_hyung_ would make him go through, as he sat there wearing the limited edition Converse sneakers he had borrowed from his roommate two days ago, had been reduced to a pair of soggy, squelchy mulch.

Only three things were certain at that moment as Donghyuk succumbed himself to the madness of life’s unpredictable irony all summed up into this four letter word; fate. First, being that his soulmate tattoo had finally revealed itself after more than two decades of waiting. Second, was that he happened to know exactly who had the same tattoo, which in turn meant he knew who his soulmate was and the third, most important certainty, was that he wanted nothing to do with him at all.


	2. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuk faces the truth even as he tries to hide his tattoo.

Jinhwan met his soulmate two months ago, much to the detriment of his roommate. Koo Junhoe, broody most days with maybe a tinge of the sun on other days, had not been an ideal roommate to begin with, but Jinhwan was a creature adept at making friends and keeping them.

Unsurprisingly, even with this tall, lumbering and dark one, he struck a note. Jinhwan had an amiable nature that was not easily pushed aside or ignored. He would not have allowed for it anyway. He talks, irregardless if Junhoe answers or retorts back. He borrows stuff without asking, but always returns them with thanks and gifts; often much more valuable than the item borrowed. Best of all, despite his fun, happy-go-lucky persona, he was as equally studious and Junhoe was happy to be paired with him for group projects and assignments.

All of which changed when he found his soulmate. His one-sided conversations were literally peppered with the name Bobby. Junhoe had never seen him this happy or excited, and while he was happy for Jinhwan, the more his animated roommate talked about this Bobby, the more he felt discouraged that he would ever find his own.

Junhoe’s tattoo appeared on his right forearm at the age of six.

Back then, he was slightly pudgy; tanned from all the outdoor play he engaged in. A stature which also made him an easy prey to bullying. His mother had tried explaining to him how magical his tattoo was, how it would link and connect him to his soulmate. Yet it only subjected him to ridicule; the six-letter word in soft, jade green ink like bold, brushstrokes that had no business being on a child’s arm. His sister told him that the meaning of the word was already so beautiful, derived from Middle-Eastern origins, meaning fate or providence.

Still he would return home, scuffed and bruised from the kids who would not stop ragging him about his ‘gangster’ tattoo. Junhoe always fought back and always lost, until a year later when the fight got out of hand and one of the bullies, hyped by his ruthless clique, had picked up a potted plant that demarcated the school’s garden, ready to throw the full weight of the object on top of Junhoe’s already bleeding forehead. That scrawny new kid whom everyone called ‘The Orphan’ had stopped the boy from inflicting what would probably be fatal damage to Junhoe’s person.

The potted plant fell to the grass, the bully retaliated and ‘The Orphan’ landed a solid uppercut on his jaw; knocking the kid, twice his height and weight, out cold. He held his hand out to Junhoe as the teachers, who were nowhere near whenever Junhoe was getting his ass kicked day in and day out, began running to see what the commotion was about. Junhoe had looked up, flashing his gummy smile and accepted the hand with renewed self-confidence. Junhoe finally had a friend and his name was Kim Donghyuk.

Both Junhoe and Donghyuk were suspended for two days as part of the disciplinary action following the said assault. The social worker in charge of Donghyuk’s case had spoken to Junhoe’s parents after the verdict was laid out by the principal, as heavy words like ‘problematic’ and ‘rebellious’ were thrown about to describe Donghyuk, who sat on the bench nonchalantly with Junhoe next to him. Junhoe had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his windbreaker, looking morose. Their return to school were welcomed by most of the students, who had considered them some sort of heroes for standing up to a serial bully. They were pretty much left to their own devices after that.

For the next ten years, they were inseparable. Wherever Junhoe was, Donghyuk would be right by him, both stone-faced, unsmiling. They used to hang out at the south wing of the school’s rooftop. The lock there was loose and Donghyuk had managed to open the access door. Junhoe would often share his lunch and Donghyuk would teach him how to fight in return.

At sixteen, Donghyuk ceased being the state’s ward and Junhoe had asked his parents to foster him so that he could continue schooling. His parents had been against it from the start, but Junhoe was adamant and that was how they clung on to each other.

Junhoe, by some miraculous growth spurt, outgrew his cherubic countenance; towering into a statuesque, muscular young man blessed with fine features that made all the girls swoon. Yet he only had eyes for his best friend; the equally well-built, albeit shorter Donghyuk, who began to wonder if the attraction he felt for Junhoe stemmed from familiarity, or is just one of those rite of passage every young man had to go through. Junhoe persisted, wooing Donghyuk with gifts of clothing and food. They would spent Saturdays watching movies, playing pool or bowling, but Donghyuk became even more restless as the days passed by.

At eighteen, he found a job at a ranch, near to the university of his choice and he left Junhoe’s house. It was not an amicable break.

Junhoe was, of course, insistent that Donghyuk was making a mistake.

“How can you just quit being my best friend, my boyfriend?” Junhoe became whiny, unaware that it was this exact behaviour, that was driving a wedge between them. He had become completely possessive over Donghyuk, treating him more like a pet than a friend.

“We are just best friends, Junhoe. Get it into that thick skull of yours that I don’t belong to anyone, especially not you!” Donghyuk added fiercely, because the last thing he wanted was for Junhoe’s parents to hear him. “It’s time I left and made a life for myself. Earn my own money and pay for my own studies.” He added. He had met Jiwon during the interview and Jiwon had asked him if he wanted to share rent at a duplex near university grounds. He had immediately agreed, despite not knowing Jiwon all that well. At that point, he was willing to do anything to get away from the suburbia nightmare that Junhoe’s family lived in.

The first week Donghyuk left, Junhoe kept calling. Donghyuk did not answer. Donghyuk had applied to a few universities without telling Junhoe, intent on never wanting to see him ever again. Jiwon got tired of the ringing one night and picked it up himself.

“He can’t come to the phone.” Jiwon intoned coldly. “Why should I tell you?” Jiwon added. “Well, if you must know, I’m his lover. We are together now and if you ever call or try to see him again, I’ll make sure I’ll hurt you.” He warned and ended the call, passing the phone back to Donghyuk, who gaped at him in surprise.

A text came in the next day. _Meet me at the usual place. 4 pm. Please, Donghyukie._

Donghyuk relented. He had not expected a ragged, unshaved Junhoe, but that was exactly what waited for him at the rooftop of their old school. It had long been abandoned, but the lock was still loose and it was probably slated for demolition end of that year. Donghyuk was alarmed, not only by how bad Junhoe looked, but also by the fact that he was standing at the edge of the building. They used to balance themselves at the edge, tempting death for the thrill of it.

Now, though, there was nothing funny about it.

“Junhoe, come down from there.” Donghyuk called, without sounding too desperate, from the exit of the fire escape route. Junhoe turned around, almost losing his footing and Donghyuk immediately sprang into action, pulling him down onto the rough floor where they both tumbled, groaning in pain. Junhoe began crying heedlessly. Donghyuk went to his side and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry Junhoe, I have to leave. I have to make my own way in life. You need to do that too.” Donghyuk appeased him with these comforting words.

“You’ve always been there for me. I want to be there for you, too, Donghyukie. Please let me be there for you.” He sobbed, palms planted behind his eyelids, leaking tears.

“You’re not my…soulmate.” Donghyuk declared softly. “There is nothing here for me, nor do I have anything to offer you. Please Junhoe, we both have to move on.” Junhoe wiped his tears, nodding, finally understanding.

Finally coming down to earth, even if he was reluctant to accept it. He let Donghyuk go, knowing that finding himself, finding his soulmate, was the only thing that mattered. They left the old school building. Jiwon had been waiting for Donghyuk outside. He sighted Junhoe and strode over, only to have Donghyuk stop him.

“_Hyung_, it’s okay. We are good.” Donghyuk assured him as Junhoe stood there, sizing Jiwon up as well. “This is my friend, Junhoe, Kim Jiwon.” Junhoe gave a cursory nod, even though daggers could have shot out of those eyes. Jiwon was not backing down either, keeping his stare just as stony and sharp. Donghyuk stood in front of Jiwon to break the hostility. “Look, text me, talk to me whenever you want to. I’ll always be a friend, just not as close as I was before.” Junhoe nodded and began to walk away. His steps were heavy, despondent, but he was silent, grieving and accepting, which was what mattered to Donghyuk.

_Two years ago._

That was the last time Donghyuk saw him. As he walked away, Donghyuk felt the first stirrings of regret. Maybe he should have expressed it better, or at least given an indication early on that their relationship had been nothing more than what it was. But it truly meant something and now that it was officially over, Donghyuk began to question himself.

“You okay?” Jiwon had asked. Donghyuk nodded, although his lips was more than ready to say _‘_**_No. I’m not okay. I want him back. I made a mistake._**_’_

Donghyuk never got to say it at all.

_Providence._

Donghyuk had a hard time believing in the powers of fate. Junhoe could only succumb to whatever time has in store for him.

Thus, the years, months, days passed and Jinhwan’s discovery of his soulmate; inadvertently kickstarted the wheels that would move two others, closer to their own epiphany.

In the two months before Jinhwan had the opportunity to introduce Junhoe to his soulmate, Bobby, he had informed Junhoe that he would be moving in with Bobby which would mean that Bobby’s roommate will be taking over Jinhwan’s occupancy in the room. Junhoe shrugged at this piece of news, not particularly troubled by the change since Jinhwan had said that the roommate majored in political science, which meant they would probably have nothing in common and will end up barely talking to each other.

Summer was in the air, and no one was channelling it better than Kim Jinhwan as he led Junhoe between the benches already filled with students discussing plans for summer break.

With a headful of tangerine coloured hair and a wide smile, he could rival the sun itself, barely concealing his excitement in introducing his roommate to his boyfriend. He sighted Bobby in the crowd and stopped suddenly, unwittingly causing a human pile-up behind him, which resulted in a few fallen books, the girl behind him had been carrying and an almost tipped over cup of piping hot latte one of the jocks had gotten for his cheerleader paramour.

Jinhwan was, of course oblivious to the catastrophe and he left a flustered Junhoe bowing, offering his apologies profusely, on behalf of his careless friend. So intent had Junhoe been in the exercise, that he did not even realised until it was too late, who Jinhwan’s boyfriend is. Junhoe turned at the same time as Bobby’s gaze fell on him and the smiles that were forming on their lips disappeared almost immediately.

“Junhoe meet my boyfriend, Bobby Kim…”

“Jiwon.” Junhoe exhaled, perhaps a little too loudly. Jinhwan’s face, which had been filled with joy, now began to slowly falter into a frown of puzzlement.

“You two know each other?” Jinhwan asked. Junhoe shook his head, the anger that had suddenly flamed within his heart, seem to have lost its ground and was now a raging inferno he could barely control. “Bobby?”

“Yeah. Sort of.” Jinhwan glanced at Bobby. The smile Jinhwan had fallen for, the one where his eyes disappeared and his bunny teeth makes an appearance was completely gone.

In its place was a gritted jaw, flared nostrils and crescent eyes that glared with the promise of death. Bobby did not say anything else though, he only stepped aside to reveal his roommate and Junhoe could feel his stomach cave in as Donghyuk, who had remained seated on the bench, stood up, his face as pale as the moon upon discovering who his new roommate was going to be.

“Then Junhoe, you must know Donghyuk?” Jinhwan asked, even though that was already obvious from the way they were staring at each other. No words needed to be spoken, just looking at each other in silent agony seem to be enough.

It was summer, but where they sat, but it might as well be a desolate winter; cold, gloomy and quiet. Only Jinhwan seem oblivious to the sudden change of mood, or rather, he was absolutely good at ignoring it.

“Bobby told me you are majoring in Political Science?” Jinhwan was asking Donghyuk, as he sat himself down beside him on the bench.

Donghyuk nodded, trying to keep his eyes off Junhoe. A tall order considering that Junhoe had settled himself right across the table, gaze nailed onto Donghyuk as if there was no one else in that crowded space full of students.

“I’m in my second year.” Donghyuk stated, gazing at his own hands. Junhoe was utterly piqued. It was the height of summer but Donghyuk, who was always comfortably wearing thin materials even during winter, was actually clad in a long sleeved blouse. The sleeves itself were not even folded,but securely cuffed to his wrists.

“Me and Junhoe are Lit majors.” Jinhwan shared, texting their order for drinks via his phone and requesting for table service. Donghyuk smiled and nodded. Not surprising given Junhoe’s affinity for drama, Donghyuk thought to himself in amusement. He risked a glance and saw that Junhoe had barely looked anywhere else.

A tone went off from Jinhwan’s phone. “Aish~they can’t sent our order. Babe, come help me carry the drinks.” Jinhwan gestured at Jiwon hurriedly. Jiwon, who had remained sullen and silent beside Junhoe nodded reluctantly, passing a worried glance in Donghyuk’s direction. Jinhwan started back down the pathway towards the campus cafe as Donghyuk nodded at Jiwon in assurance.

Long moments passed and Donghyuk garnered enough courage to return Junhoe’s gaze.

“So…we are going to be roommates, again?” Junhoe finally stated.

“I guess…so.” Donghyuk quipped sheepishly. His eyes inevitably fell on Junhoe’s tattoo. It had stretched well over time, the dark lettering had taken on the shade of dark green jade, making it look almost exotic on Junhoe’s arm. How many times Donghyuk had run his fingers over them when they were living together. He fought the urge to touch it even now. “How is _eomma_ and _appa_?”

“They are well.” Junhoe answered, “_Appa_ is on one of his fishing trips to Daegu.” He added, glancing down the pathway, hoping for signs of Jinhwan or Jiwon with their drinks, but there were none at all. More silence followed. It was almost as if they were in their own bubble. Around them were the buzz and clamour of busy conversation, but where they were sitting; facing each other, they could even hear each other exhale, as if their senses had been heightened. “Ah…shit!” Junhoe exclaimed and slapped his arm, the one with no tattoo. Donghyuk gazed at him in shock at this sudden outburst. “Damned mosquitoes.” He muttered under his breath. Donghyuk reached into his bag for insect repellent lotion.

“Ah~_jjinja_, “ Donghyuk sighed aloud in exasperation, “You are always getting bitten by mosquitoes.” He had unscrewed the cap of the lotion and had now pressed a small amount onto the tip of his finger. Without much thought, he reached over, pulling Junhoe’s hand closer to him and began applying the cream on the affected area. Junhoe blinked quizzically. It was almost as if Donghyuk had not even realised what he had done, speaking casually to Junhoe, as if they had never parted at all. Just as suddenly, Donghyuk’s fingers came to a standstill on Junhoe’s arm the moment he realised what he was doing. He looked up in alarm, swallowing his saliva in nervousness. Junhoe was gazing down on him, but his gaze had softened somewhat. Donghyuk blinked. “I…”

“Drinks are here!” Jinhwan announced, breaking the moment as he placed two mugs on the table. Donghyuk withdrew his hand from Junhoe’s as fast as he could. Jiwon came from behind with two iced drinks. “Okay…Hazelnut Latte for my Bobby Kim!” Jinhwan announced cheerfully.

“Thank you, darling.” Jiwon chirped as he sat down beside Donghyuk, glancing at Junhoe apprehensively. Jinhwan passed him one of the mugs.

“Iced Americano for Koo Junhoe. Yours is the hot chocolate right, Donghyuk?” Jinhwan asked politely. Donghyuk nodded as Jiwon passed the other mug. “And this is my Mocha Frappe!” Jinhwan stated as he plonked himself down beside Junhoe. “So, have you guys talked while we were gone? Do you think you will be fine sharing a room from next week onwards?” Jinhwan asked, sipping his drink, a radiant smile plastered on his lips.

“Maybe…we should postpone it?” Jiwon stuttered. Jinhwan stopped sipping immediately, glaring at Jiwon in surprise. He was the one who had pushed for the switch and now he was singing a different tune.

“Jiwon-_hyung_. It’s okay, I am fine with this arrangement.” Donghyuk quipped before Jinhwan’s mood started turning for the worst.

“Yeah, I’m fine with it too.” Junhoe added, a little too hastily. He could pick up Jinhwan’s mood changes quite easily, and the last thing he wanted was for Jinhwan to lose his temper over something he has no inkling to at all. As it turns out, they were not completely fine with it for quite awhile.


	3. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuk questions erasing his tattoo only when it became quite obvious it was highly unlikely that he would ever forget his soulmate too.

Donghyuk gazed hard into the piece of paper in his hand. The paper that had, at first seemed precious to him, but now he just felt like letting it run into the breeze that had picked up since the Uber had dropped him off in this rundown part of town.

It had been three months since he shifted into the dorm room. Three agonising months full of avoidance, of him wearing long sleeves, day in and day out. He stayed out late after classes, sometimes at the campus library or just at the campus park, feeding the pigeons or looking at the swans’ gliding across the pond. Junhoe would always be asleep by the time he reached the dorm. He was thankful that Junhoe went home over the weekends.

Yet there were days when Donghyuk returned and Junhoe would still be awake, hunkered over his desk. He would glance over at Donghyuk, asked if he had eaten and Donghyuk would always answer yes, even if he barely had anything most days. Junhoe would flash a less brilliant copy of his megawatt smile and that was all there is to it when it came to any interactions between them.

It broke Donghyuk’s heart every single time Junhoe tensed, whenever his eyes found Donghyuk and how his lips quivered slightly when Donghyuk spoke to him, expecting an answer in return. It did not help at all that his own heart, the one he had asked Junhoe to return him two years ago, was now slowly, but surely begging to be placed once more in Junhoe’s hands. Something about the way Junhoe was now, the broody and moody stranger has made Donghyuk realised that he would want nothing more than to smooth the crease between his brows.

Maybe cup that constantly sullen face and kiss the pout of his lips.

Maybe make him smile again.

It did not escape Donghyuk either knowing that he had, as a matter of fact, created this Junhoe, thanks to his rash and reckless decision two years ago. His heart was torn over this and now that he was suddenly feeling, actually experiencing, the first stirrings of love towards Junhoe, it has utterly shaken him to the core. He only wished he had known Junhoe was his soulmate earlier. He could have avoided all this conflict for his heart and his mind as well.

Two days ago, he had been lying in his bed when Junhoe suddenly walked out of the bathroom clad in nothing, but a towel. It should have been of no consequence to him. He had seen Junhoe naked so many times when they were living together, but this was somehow different though. Junhoe, sun-kissed and carved like David, was completely unexpected and wonderfully tempting to behold. Water droplets trilled down the valley between his pecs and Donghyuk almost gasped aloud, as his eyes found and followed that one stray droplet, which had streamlined rebelliously down between the washboard abs.

Thankfully, Junhoe did not hear anything or even notice Donghyuk observing him. He turned and Donghyuk’s agony was lengthened by the sight of that vast, muscular landscape that is Junhoe’s back. Donghyuk bit his lips at the sight of the mole below his left shoulder blade, wondering what it would taste like and then closed his eyes for having such thoughts. Donghyuk kept his eyes closed until Junhoe left the dorm. He had opened his eyes and heaved an exhale so heavy, it seem to resonate within the room itself, dense with all his unspoken desires. His fingers ran over the tattoo under the long sleeves of his sweater, shaking slightly at the knowledge of what he was about to do.

He had reached his destination.

At first glance, the place looks very antiquated, the red paint faded to an almost pinkish hue. The display case made of glass was murky and the lettering displayed, the words, ’Tattoo Parlor’was almost faded. The bigger font above it announcing the name of the place, were missing in parts but it had not completely disappeared, there were still outlines of letters towards the end which Donghyuk could still discern if he squint his eyes small enough;

_ **The Kim’s** _

It read. A faint smile passed across Donghyuk’s lips. Cute. Even has his surname in front, Donghyuk thought as he entered. A bell sounded as the door opened and Donghyuk was greeted by a very spacious area that obviously doubles as a waiting room with small cubicles at the back end that was obviously meant for privacy. There was a counter near to him and he could hear someone underneath chiming a welcome. The voice was awfully familiar though and of course, Donghyuk was shocked to see Jinhwan-_hyung_ appearing from behind the counter.

“Donghyukie?” Jinhwan muttered, eyes widened at the sight of Donghyuk.

“_Hyung_?” Donghyuk realised there was no escape now.

“You are the nine a.m. erasure?” Jinhwan asked. Donghyuk stared blindly at him, not realising his tears had started brimming in his eyes. Jinhwan’s brows furrowed with concern and he quickly circled out of the counter to hug Donghyuk.

There was a little garden at the back. A stable wooden structure with hanging plants, potted geraniums and gardenias that made it looked like a mini gazebo. It was obvious that Jinhwan tended to it with care the way he watered the flowers as Donghyuk placed the mugs of coffee on the small, rounded table that had been placed in the middle of the structure. Donghyuk sat on one of the empty stools watching him, feeling a small measure of calm he had not had since he shifted into the dorm. Jinhwan had made the coffee in the small pantry he had led Donghyuk to at the back of the shop when his cries had began and Donghyuk sipped on some of it now.

“How long have you had the place, _hyung_?” Donghyuk asked, looking around, marvelling at the vines of morning glory, which hung over the structure in curtains of lime green and dusky purple hues. Jinhwan glanced from behind the watering can obscuring his face, as he poured water into the hanging pots by the side of the wooden frame.

“It belonged to my dad, actually. My brother Hanbin really runs the place now. I only help out during weekends when I’m free. I only come when there’s an…erasure.” Jinhwan intoned, becoming solemn when he hesitated to exhale the last word.

When his cries had tapered off in the pantry, Donghyuk had finally revealed his tattoo to Jinhwan. The older man had been shocked by the sight of it, but had only listened quietly as Donghyuk explained the history between him and Junhoe.

“You don’t think I should do it. Right, _hyung_?” Donghyuk had placed his hands around the mug for comfort from the cold wind, yet his heart remain desolate and desperate. The desire to erase his tattoo had barely diminished. It had taken seed that first week he and Junhoe returned to being roommates and as the days progressed, as his heart became even more entangled to Junhoe’s existence, it had grown into something he could no longer put off. Jinhwan stopped watering the plants and slowly returned the can back by the side of the structure, taking his seat across from Donghyuk.

“Why, would be the more important question, actually. You practically have known each other since you were kids, there might have been something there between the two of you and now that it’s confirmed that he is your soulmate, why are you intent on throwing that away?” Jinhwan questioned, sipping on his coffee, admiring the gardenias he had worked so hard on last spring. Donghyuk kept his silence. Jinhwan-_hyung_ had a point though.

“He was not the right one for me. Then.” Donghyuk explained, but he knew that was probably the weakest point of this whole argument. Jinhwan smiled.

“So, you are telling me that while some people search for their soulmates all their lives, some probably dead before they even find that missing piece in their life. Here you are, with your soulmate right in front of you and you are telling me that you want to go through the erasure process just so you could prove him wrong?” Jinhwan seem to almost taunt him. Donghyuk gazed into those preternaturally bright eyes and nodded halfheartedly. “Very well, time for you to meet Hanbin then. Let’s go.” Jinhwan stated with a finality Donghyuk found daunting.

“_Hyung_,” Donghyuk said hesitantly as they walked back into the parlor. Jinhwan turned, an eyebrow raised, as if expecting Donghyuk to change his mind, “Please, if its possible, don’t tell Jiwon-_hyung_ about this.” He added. Jiwon had been torn in two minds about Donghyuk’s predicament, especially after finding out that his boyfriend’s roommate all this while, had been the very boy Donghyuk had rejected two years ago. While he was protective of Donghyuk, a part of him somehow had an inkling that Donghyuk had been too rash pushing Junhoe aside. Jinhwan personally felt that no one was to blame in all this. Fate had dealt them both a twist and perhaps, it was for the better that only one of them was in the know.

“Of course, I won’t.” Jinhwan assured him as a tall, thin man emerged from one of the cubicles, as they walked in. He had a crown of fine, golden hair and eyes that were framed by rose-tinted glasses. “Ah~Hanbin, this is your nine a.m.!” Jinhwan announced. The man strutted to the nearby sink to wash his hands, those eyes, piercing and sharp, peering at Donghyuk from above the glasses which had slid down the majestic bridge of his nose. His lips curled into a smile.

“He looks quite pale. Are you sure you did not frighten him off with your pep talk?” He asked, his voice soft and raspy, wiping his hands, while keeping his eyes on Donghyuk in amusement.

“He’s Jiwon’s _dongsaeng_, Donghyuk. “ Jinhwan introduced. Donghyuk held out his hand and he accepted it gracefully, adding a little nod of his head.

“Ah~_kuraesseo_.” He muttered, gesturing for Donghyuk to follow him into the cubicle. Donghyuk glanced at Jinhwan in trepidation, but Jinhwan flashed a comforting smile and steered Donghyuk on to follow him.

If the little garden at the back alley had been a pleasant surprise, the inner appearance of the cubicle was even more so. A Persian rug, dusky maroon and bordered with fine, gold threads of vines and leaves, had been inlaid to the floor, making it look warm and cosy. In the middle of it was something of a reclining chair that reminded Donghyuk of a barber’s chair.

“Please. Take a seat.” Hanbin said in that calm, quiet manner of his. There was a man standing by the chair. He was almost as tall as Hanbin, with handsome features and a warm smile across his lips. “This is Yunhyeong. He will assist me today.” The man nodded in greeting and as Donghyuk sat, he saw that the man had a scar on his arm; a garish line from his wrist that ran up almost to the fleshy part before the jointed angle of his elbow, riddled with outlines of what had once been stitches.

“Did you lose your tattoo?” Donghyuk asked, gazing up to drink in the beatific calm of that visage, his curiosity piqued. The warm smile barely dropped a notch as he nodded. Donghyuk could discern remnants of a striped tail probably from a tiger cub inked at the edge of the scar.

“It was an accident.” He whispered, almost in reflection, staring at the scar as if he was reliving it behind that intensive gaze. “It almost made me forget my soulmate.” He added, as the soft whirr from the machine filled the room. Donghyuk’s eyes widened at this piece of information.

“I thought the erasure is just an exterior procedure? What…do you mean it made you forget your soulmate?” Donghyuk was asking now, standing up immediately, looking nervously at Yunhyeong then at Hanbin, who was gazing at him in surprise, still holding the machine. It looked like one of those buffer machines meant to polish floors. “No wait, do you really mean it? I will completely forget my soulmate?” Donghyuk repeated himself. He had backed to the entrance of the cubicle, his face looking wary.

Even before Hanbin could say anything, he swiftly turned and moments later, the sound of the main door opening could be heard, followed closely by the successive sounds of running feet.

Jinhwan called after Donghyuk, but he had already left. He looked back in puzzlement at Hanbin, who in turn stared at Yunhyeong, who stood nonchalantly at the side, still smiling, although there was a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Now, why would you go and do that?” Hanbin chided Yunhyeong softly.

“He was obviously not going through with it.” Yunhyeong shrugged, his smile turning all twisted and slightly off-kilter. It was the smile that was a definite turn-on for Hanbin.

“Jinan.” Hanbin muttered now, rolling up the sleeves of his blouse, revealing a tiger cub tattoo on his arm, the one that matched Yunhyeong’s. “Go get yourself breakfast and come back in an hour or two." He added. Jinhwan rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone and texting Jiwon, asking him where he was. At the rate Hanbin and Yunhyeong kept asking him to take breaks successively in a day, the shop would probably close down for lack of business soon enough, Jinhwan thought as he locked the door behind him, leaving his brother to his soulmate. The steady breeze had picked up slightly and Jinhwan wondered if summer was coming to an end.


	4. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuk setting Junhoe's heart ablze with renewed hopes.

Donghyuk ran. He ran until he had to stop, gasping for air by the lungfuls at each breath, his sides hurting. He never was much for a sprinter. He hunkered over the wall, realising that he had somehow made his way to a part of the town, near the docks, where it was relatively crowded. There were food stalls dotted along the stretch and people were walking past him, some circling around, steering clear of him as if he was going to implode. His eyes caught a sight, which would have been comical on any other day, but not now. Donghyuk blinked, thinking perhaps that all that running had made him stumble into some sort of mirage, but the vision barely faded. As a matter of fact, it only got clearer.

Donghyuk found it hard to believe, but Junhoe, in the midst of chewing his food was standing there, right there, in the middle of the parted crowd, eyes as big as marbles, staring squarely back at him. Donghyuk rubbed his eyes. It was still Junhoe chewing on a piece of _tteokbokki_ already halfway into his mouth. They stared at each other, both in disbelief and might have even stayed that way for hours if it was not for the blaring of the ship’s horn breaking the moment.

Junhoe polished off his food and ran across towards where Donghyuk was, still hunkered over the wall, still breathless. He stopped when his eyes found the tattoo on Donghyuk’s arm, the one that matched his own. In his rush to leave the parlour, Donghyuk had left his jacket behind and now his tattoo was finally revealed to the one person he had been keeping it from.

“Kismet.” Junhoe whispered, his voice filled with awe as his fingers gently ran over Donghyuk’s arm with the exact same imprint as his. And then he was sitting against the wall beside Donghyuk laughing loudly. “Do you know what it means?” Junhoe asked when his laugh had tapered off and Donghyuk rested beside him, smiling ruefully.

“Fate?” Donghyuk stated in resignation.

“Providence. Written in the stars. One’s doom.” Junhoe recited. “That’s the dictionary’s version of it. What’s yours?” He asked.

“My doom.” Donghyuk exhaled, rolling his eyes at Junhoe.

“Is that why you kept wearing those long-sleeved blouses even though it’s fucking summer?” Junhoe looked thunderstruck, gazing at Donghyuk in disbelief. Donghyuk nodded in resignation.

“You are far from your part of the town. I thought you went home for the weekends.” Donghyuk countered, jutting his chin. Junhoe scratched his head.

“I haven’t been home since you moved in. It was just an excuse not to be around you during the weekends.” Junhoe admitted ruefully. Donghyuk chuckled.

“What exactly are we doing, Koo Junhoe?” Donghyuk questioned.

“Ya~don’t ask me. I never even thought that you’d be my soulmate. I mean, at one point, I had wished you were.” Junhoe seem to recollect.

“So, you don’t wish it now?” Donghyuk ventured a guess. Junhoe was gazing at him, a little too long. 

“This is barely the place to talk about such matters.” Junhoe quipped, holding out his hand for Donghyuk. Donghyuk stared at it. He had never noticed it before, but Junhoe’s hand was huge and really fair, the tapered fingers looked almost effeminate. “Ya~Kim Donghyuk. You held out your hand to me fourteen years ago and I took it without question. You saved my life. Let me return you the favour.” Junhoe stressed in his deep voice. Donghyuk grinned, his dimples, the very ones that had been carved into Junhoe’s brain for the last two years he had been deprived of them,appearing like a miracle.

“I was afraid to love you. Back then.” Donghyuk admitted in a whisper, gripping Junhoe’s hand so tightly, Junhoe winced slightly at the pressure.

_A revelation._

Just with those words alone, Donghyuk ignited Junhoe’s heart, the one he thought was long gone. It had been there all along, stuck in a limbo of meaningless existence until they met again. It was hard to believe that his heart could ever be reinstated the way it was before but here it was; ready to love, ready to be loved, ready for love.

“Are you still afraid, now?” Junhoe asked, levelling his gaze, watching his own hopeful face reflected within the clarity of Donghyuk’s lucid brown eyes.

There were no two ways about it; they are soulmates, they were meant to be. Donghyuk could only embrace the truth because it had been there all along with or without his acknowledgement.

“Maybe it’s not the end of me, just yet, huh? One’s doom sounds so pessimistic.” Donghyuk declared.

“Don’t be too confident yet, Kim Donghyuk. It’s not even been an hour.” Junhoe deadpanned, although there was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he said it. Donghyuk socked a punch lightly against Junhoe’s arm and he laughed, a sound Donghyuk realised he had repressed into the banks of his forgotten memory, surfacing so suddenly and with ease.

It brought him to his teenage days, particularly that day when Junhoe had argued with his parents to foster Donghyuk and allowed him to continue his studies. Having lived his life at the mercy of the orphanage, he had failed to recognised the care and concern Junhoe had shown him back then.

“Maybe if you bought me some of that _tteokbokki_ you had awhile ago, things might get better.” Donghyuk urged, pulling Junhoe’s arm now.

“Wow, Kim Donghyuk, you really are pushing your luck, aren’t you?” Junhoe groaned aloud, although the smile on his lips told Donghyuk he was enjoying this just as much.

“Fine, I’ll buy and you can consider that our first official date.” Donghyuk cajoled, shaking that muscular arm, his fingers gripping the tattoo that matched his completely. Junhoe’s brows furrowed in amusement.

“First date?” Junhoe questioned, liking the way Donghyuk clutching his arm and smiling up at him. “Ah-_jjinja_, you must think I am so easy. You made me suffer for two years, it’s going to take more than _tteobokki_ to win me over.” He added, taking Donghyuk’s hands and twining Donghyuk’s fingers between his own as they walked off together, side by side.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some endings don't have to be perfect, it can simply just be a happy one.

Junhoe was sitting on his bed legs outstretched. Donghyuk nestled safely between him when Jinhwan and Jiwon walked in.

“What are you both doing?” Jinhwan questioned. He was carrying a paper bag filled with groceries.

“What does it look like? Netflix and chill.” Junhoe declared. “Ya~_hyung_, I can’t believe you still have the keys to the dorm. We need our privacy, you know.” Junhoe added. Jinhwan made a face as he placed the bag onto the dining table, strewn with textbooks, notes and pens.

“Can you believe what he’s saying?” Jinhwan exclaimed in disgust, gazing back at Jiwon.

“He’s right though, babe, you don’t want to walk in on them in the middle of the chillin’ part of Netflix and chill now, do you? “ Jiwon countered. He was teasing, of course, but anyone could see that he was enjoying the whole exchange from the side.

“You definitely don’t.” Donghyuk intoned in mock seriousness, gave Junhoe a quick peck to the lips and got up. He walked over to the dining table and began rummaging through the bag now. Jinhwan slapped his hand away good-naturedly.

“What do you think you are doing, Kim Donghyuk?” He rebuked, glaring at Donghyuk.

“Looking for a snack.” Donghyuk pouted, although there was a sparkle in his eyes Jinhwan found absolutely endearing. Jinhwan pulled out a bag of pretzels and handed it to him. Donghyuk’s grin was a pleasure to watch. He walked back to Junhoe resuming his place between those lengthy legs, as if he had never left. Jiwon walked over to where they were sitting, eyes riveted to the laptop.

“What are the both of you watching?” He inquired curiously. It was some horror movie, the most recent one with Sandra Bullock in it. “Ah~this one, it ended with them…” Jiwon was recounting.

“Jiwon-_hyung_!” Came the collective groans of protests from both Junhoe and Donghyuk. Jiwon put his palms up in a gesture of surrender. Jinhwan laughed and slapped Jiwon’s shoulder lightly.

“I only came to drop these groceries for Jiwon’s birthday celebration this weekend, lovebirds. We’ll be out of your way now.” Jinhwan announced, grabbing a handful of the pretzels Donghyuk had opened.

“Ah, we almost forgot all about that. I guess we have to cancel the plans for a getaway.” Junhoe was exclaiming loudly. Jiwon pretended to look hurt as Jinhwan took a swipe at Junhoe’s head with the palm of his hand. “Ah~_hyung_! What was that for?” Junhoe moaned loudly.

“For trying to be a smart-ass! You know I’ve been planning this for ages, I swear if both of you are not there that day…” Jinhwan warned.

“Of course, we know! It’s all you’ve been texting us about for the last two weeks.” Donghyuk retorted between mouthfuls of crunchy, salty pretzels. They even had a surprise for Jiwon. Jinhwan had confided that he was planning to propose and the two of them had gotten caught up with the excitement of planning the proposal event and making sure it would be a success.

“Alright,” Jinhwan gazed at them a little too long, before dragging Jiwon with him. “We’ll leave you lovebirds to continue with your...Netflix and chill.” Junhoe’s tattooed arm was aligned with Donghyuk’s over his knees and there was something pleasant about seeing it running parallel to each other. His fingers unconsciously ran over his blouse at the abdomen. A constellation of stars tattoo had appeared there quite suddenly when he turned sixteen and he had run these same fingers over Bobby’s abs the fateful day when he had gone swimming that summer when they found each other.

_ **KISMET** _

How apt and absolutely beautiful! Jinhwan thought as he and Jiwon exited the dorm with one last glance at the pair on the bed. Donghyuk was feeding Junhoe pretzels now, both eyes riveted to the movie once more and Jinhwan had this sense of feeling added happiness on top of the one he was experiencing, knowing how lucky he was to have found his soulmate. Jiwon encircled an arm around his small shoulders.

“You look happy” Jiwon remarked. Jinhwan nodded.

“I am.” He was recalling that fateful morning when Donghyuk had walked into the tattoo parlour looking out of sorts, wanting to erase his tattoo. “They look so happy together, don’t they?” He asked, glancing at Jiwon, who was beaming till his eyes were nothing but slits.

“They do. I’m happy too.” Jiwon declared, hugging Jinhwan even tighter. Jinhwan smiled broadly and nodded in agreement.

**END**


End file.
